


Let's Fall In Love One More Time, Heichou

by matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Yaoi, ereri, gay! Eren, only Eren and Levi remember past life AKA canon verse, riren - Freeform, transfer student! Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat/pseuds/matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is reincarnated into a high school AU. Levi is a Japanese transfer student. Only Eren and Levi remember, and now that there isn't an age gap of at least 10 years, they can love freely!<br/>No trigger warnings that I can think of but if there are please let me know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Fall In Love One More Time, Heichou

Eren Janson was a reasonably good student. When his classmates invited him to parties, he didn't usually go, and when he did, he never drank or smoked- or ate the weed brownies.  
His father and mother had divorced when he young, and he hadn't seen his father since then. He and his mother lived with an old college friend of his mother's, a man named Hannes.  
His mother had brought him up bilingually, on Japanese and English, which proved to be very helpful when he took Chinese in high school.  
His high school wasn't like the 90's movies depicted- cliques were obsolete. People were friends with the people in their classes and extracurriculars. Everyone was too tired and apathetic to bother with cliques, to be honest.  
In his second year of high school, he came out to his close friends and family as gay. Thankfully, everyone was supportive- even asshole Jean from the soccer team (as it turns out, he was secretly dating his childhood friend, Marco, which explained a lot.)  
However, he had been having a lot of strange dreams recently. In them, he and his friends were wearing strange clothing and harnesses that allowed them to move like Spiderman with his spiderwebs. They killed these huge humanoid monsters- although, more often, the monsters would catch them and eat them. Starring many of them was an attractive shorter man, whom he had no name for besides "Heichou," and the way 'Heichou' looked at Eren made Eren extremely sexually frustrated.  
That man was the only person in his dreams that he didn't recognize from real life.  
Who was he? Was he a past-life lover? Or was he just a made-up character in his head?  
Eren didn't know, but he rather wished it was the former rather than the latter.  
~  
"Class, we have a new student: Levi Akiyama. Levi, would you care to say a few words about yourself?" Mr. Pixis announced, and Eren continued writing a note to himself.  
"Alright." Eren shot up in his seat. He knew that voice.  
The boy had black hair in a pristine undercut, geometric Japanese features, and smooth fair skin, which could only be seen by his hands, face, and a sliver of his neck. He wore... All Eren could think was "a lot of clothes." Black skinny jeans, black vans, a white t-shirt, a dark green hoodie, and a strange white neck-scarf that tugged at Eren's memories. It was the same as the one in his dream!  
The boy, Levi, looked over the classroom, and his eyes locked onto Eren's. He smirked a tiny bit, and mouthed 'not a word.'  
"My name's Levi. I'm from Naha in Japan. My hobbies are karate- which I have a black belt in- and listening to music." Eren hung on every word- this was the man from his dreams, and he seemed to recognize Eren too!  
"I have a sister here as well, Mikasa. She's in a different grade."  
"Thank you, Levi. I look forward to having you. Are there open desks?" Well, damn. It was Eren's lucky day.  
"Right here, sir."  
"Ah, yes. I forgot that Arlert boy switched to homeschooling. Levi, take a seat next to Eren, please." Levi walked up to his seat next to Eren, and winked.  
"Levi." He held his hand out. Eren shook it.  
"Eren. Nice to meet you." Again. It was unspoken but understood.  
~  
'Do we both know that we know each other?' Read Eren's note, in Japanese to be safe from prying eyes. He had to be sure. Levi read it, and sighed, shaking his head, before writing his reply.  
'Obviously, brat.' Eren smiled widely. He had forgotten about that old nickname.  
'We're the same age. You can call me "Eren" now.' Levi glanced at him before writing.  
'Age has never stopped us before, right brat?' Eren blushed, remembering their past age difference.  
Despite that, they had dated until they finally died on one of the expeditions after the Titans were gone. However, Levi had never gone further than neck kisses, saying that Eren was too young. Which was a major source of blue balls for him, but whatever.  
'It won't now. (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))' Levi chuckled at the drawn out emoji.  
'Same age or not, you're still a child. What class do you have next?'  
'History with Zoe-sensei. You?'  
'Same.'  
'☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆' Levi chuckled again and shook his head.  
~  
"Hey, Levi?" They were sitting against one of the trees in the courtyard, eating lunch. Levi looked at him expectantly. Eren pulled him in by the collar and smiled before kissing him.  
"I waited so long to do that." Levi rolled his eyes.  
"Impatient brat." His tone was warm. They kissed again.  
"Does this mean everyone remembers?" Eren asked.  
"I don't think so. I think only love is powerful enough to bring back memories, and they didn't all have what we do."  
"That's sad. And obviously if we were to tell them, they'd think it was chuu ni byou. Hey, Levi?"  
"Yes, brat?"  
"Let's fall in love one more time, Heichou." Levi looked at Eren with a faint smile.  
"Ok."  
\--------  
'chuu ni byou' or 中二病 refers to the heroic delusions shared amongst a young friend group, such as the belief that supernatural beings exist and only those teenagers can stop them  
Everyone has that at some point, don't try to deny.


End file.
